


Where's Sirius

by NikiAlex03



Series: Marauders-Era One Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Remus finds out about Sirius' involvement in The Prank
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauders-Era One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Where's Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Another one! Or three :)  
> These were written a while ago, as the beginning of a fic I had planned to write revolving around the fall-out from the infamous Prank. I eventually scrapped the idea, and posted what will be part 4 of this series as a seperate one shot to my tumblr, but now I'm also posting the scenes that came before and after that. This is the first scene, very short, but you get the idea.  
> For context, Remus and Sirius had been dating for about two years at the time this takes place.

“Are you sure?” 

_ They weren’t.  _

Remus peeked out from behind his hands, which were currently the only thing keeping his head from exploding, and watched Peter and James as they bit their lips and hung their heads low.

_ They were wrong.  _

Peter scratched behind his ear and avoided meeting Remus’ eyes.

“... James?” Remus spoke slowly, his voice low and careful. 

_ Clearly someone was mistaken. It couldn’t be true.  _

“Are you sure it was him?” Remus asked again, willing someone to tell him that it was all a fucking lie. 

Except no one did, and Remus’ world crashed around him as the realization sunk in… really sunk in, that what his best friends were telling him was actually true. 

_ No… it couldn’t be. No. _

Remus clutched the bed sheets, refusing to let go of the tiny fragment of hope, the slightest possibility, that they were wrong.

_ They had to be. Please, God, they had to be wrong. _

“Where is he?” Remus asked. He had to hear it from Sirius himself. When no one responded, Remus ran an aching hand through his hair and glared, “James, where is he?”

“Remus, uh… are you sure?” James asked, clearly stalling for time.

Remus wasn't having it.

“Damn it, yes, I’m sure!” He growled, “Where’s Sirius!?”


End file.
